


Five ways Janet Fraiser came back from the dead, and what she did then

by rebeccavoy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavoy/pseuds/rebeccavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Five ways Janet Fraiser came back to life and what she did then</p><p>Rating: PG<br/>Spoilers: general, Heroes Pt 2</p><p>Summary: title tells it all</p><p>Author’s Note: I miss Janet… *sniff*</p><p>Date: May 23, 2008</p><p>Disclaimer: If I owned them Janet wouldn’t have died in the first place, so I guess I have no claim over any of it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five ways Janet Fraiser came back from the dead, and what she did then

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Five ways Janet Fraiser came back to life and what she did then
> 
> Rating: PG  
> Spoilers: general, Heroes Pt 2
> 
> Summary: title tells it all
> 
> Author’s Note: I miss Janet… *sniff*
> 
> Date: May 23, 2008
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned them Janet wouldn’t have died in the first place, so I guess I have no claim over any of it.

1\. It was strange how the body became attuned to certain sounds, certain smells. Things that the civilian in Daniel had sworn he would never get used to had become part of his very being; things he noticed and paid attention to without even thinking about, the result of Jack’s constant drilling.

Sometimes they were good things: like the exact tone of Jack’s voice just before he was about to give in to his argument; the angle of Teal’c’s brow that indicated that, internally, he was laughing his Jaffa butt off; or the slight sigh hidden within Sam’s eyes that meant that, although she didn’t like it, she was going to agree to leave the base for the night.

But when the quiet whirr and faintly metallic scent of a staff weapon being activated wafted into Daniel’s exhausted senses and he instinctively leapt over to drag Janet out of the line of fire, he had to admit that, despite his previous claims to the contrary, this awareness was the best of all.

 

2\. _‘Her eyes are the same,’_ Cassie thought, over and over again. _‘The same. They’re the same.’_

Under the table separating herself from her mother – from the woman who looked like her mother, she reminded herself again – she reached out a hand to find Sam’s; to find comfort in the woman who despite being just on edge as she was, was sitting so close to her that Cassie had to wonder what it was exactly that she was being protected from.

Was this woman her mother? She looked like her, she sounded like her, she moved like her. She even smelled like her – that softly floral scent taking the edge off the impossibly clean, antiseptic aroma that just screamed Doctor.

Holding on tight to the woman who had taken her in (just one more woman to take on the role of her mother) and keeping a watchful eye on the woman who in this reality had left her (albeit unwillingly), Cassie felt her already grief soaked soul tear just that little bit further.

 

3\. There were few times now that Jacob found himself actually uncomfortable in his blending with Selmak. They had developed a fair and easy relationship and he was long past finding her constant, usually sardonic, commentary odd. Now, however, as the part of his brain that was Selmak was occupied with moving the healing device back and forth over the crumpled body, Jacob found himself in the now awkward position of having to deal with his thoughts entirely on his own, for the first time in years.

He couldn’t help but be emotionally affected by the situation. The woman they were working so hard to save was more than just a gifted healer and his daughter’s best friend (somewhere in the back of his mind he sensed Sam hovering tensely in the doorway), she was someone he himself liked and respected; someone he considered a friend. There had been far too many post-mission physicals and prescriptions of unsolicited advice on her behalf for him not to have grown to like her, even care for her, himself. He only hoped that their efforts would not be in vain.

When her body, still pale but almost obscenely whole under her charred uniform, jerked up from the bed, Jacob barely had time to jump aside to avoid the barrage of people who had been waiting (im)patiently in the corridor. Exhausted, Selmak settled back into the cozy interior of Jacob’s brain, leaving the man to watch as Janet, still confused, received hugs and smiles, one after the other.

 

4\. Daniel liked to think of himself as a pretty stable kind of guy, mentally speaking at least. Sure, he had his brushes with insanity – kind of hard not to in this place – but, overall, he thought he was doing okay … until he woke up in his office, post it notes sticking to his face, and saw the woman standing calmly on the other side of his desk. It wasn’t the woman herself that he found so disconcerting (though he was pretty damn sure that the good Doctor had passed on) but the bright halo of light that surrounded her entire being. For the first time he actually started to appreciate what Jack had gone through with him.

Apparently she had thought he would be the most receptive to her surprise appearance and, thinking back on his own ascension, he had to agree. After all, there had been times when Daniel had gotten the impression that Jack wasn’t actually all that pleased to see him.

They talked for a while, both knowing that the time for what needed to be said between them had come and gone. She walked around his office, touching everything lightly with her fingertips as though she were trying to bring herself closer, make herself that little bit more ‘real’. In the end she had just made him promise to pass on her love and regards, promise to take care of Cassie and Sam, be there for the others.

It wasn’t until she left, disappearing in a glow of light (he finally got Jack’s jelly-fish reference) that he allowed himself an amused shake of the head: who on earth (or the higher planes of existence) decided that Janet would make a good candidate for ascension? Sure she deserved it, but the woman was far nosier than he had ever been. He had the funny feeling they’d be seeing her again. Soon.

 

5\. When Dr. Janet Fraiser stepped through the wormhole everyone stopped and stared. You could say that it wasn’t every day that someone came back from the dead, but around here …

It had been barely a month since her death and everyone was still grieving – at least, that was the excuse they gave. That was the reason why the SFs didn’t raise their arms, why the alarm wasn’t sounded. It was why Sam and Daniel ran into the gate room before being cleared and why Jack watched in horror as their bodies hit the ground with a thud that would resound in his ears forever. It was why, when her eyes – once so brown and warm – flashed gold, everyone was too shocked to move.

It was why, for twenty hours, exactly forty-two days after she had died, the body that was once Janet Fraiser took control of the SGC.

And it was why, with a rage directed just as much at himself as at her, at what she had become, that Jack forced himself to lift his weapon and shoot a Goa'uld.


End file.
